Seventeen
by Athena Chibi
Summary: Fiestas, sexo, alcohol y muchas cosas más es lo que nuestros caballeros encuentran en su adolescencia. Escenas varias de escenas adolescentes muy comunes. Nadie se salva de cometer una locura, los caballeros y la misma Athena no son la excepción, después de todos son jóvenes en un mundo de adultos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Hola. Se que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de ¡OH MI DIOSA! Pero estoy falte de inspiración, además de que estoy en temporada de exámenes. La idea de este fic fue pura casualidad, les explico. Miren es que en la clase de Civismo estábamos viendo el tema de la sexualidad y los derechos de los adolescentes, después al momento de ver un esquema que venía en el libro me inspiró para hacer este fic, creí que sería importante hacer una historia sobre diferentes situaciones que vivimos todos en la adolescencia, no todos protagonizamos escenas como esta, pero siempre pasamos buenos ratos con amigos, familia, pareja etc. Lo que más me movió a empezar este nuevo proyecto fue el que yo también estoy viviendo en este instante la adolescencia, tengo 14 años para ser exacta, aquí también pondré varias escenas cómicas, algunas estarán basadas en hechos reales, cosas que he vivido, espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Sin más que decir les dejo leer.**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada. **

**Advertencias: Lemon**

Seventeen

-S-Seiya – Gimió la chica en su oído, el moreno al escucharla sonrió con socarronería, besó su cuello y la aprisionó más contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasa Saori? – Preguntó con un poco de burla el caballero de Pegaso.

-De-bemos p-arar, esto no es-ta b-bien – Dijo la diosa con dificultad al sentir las manos del chico recorrer sus pechos sin pena alguna. Ahora es cuando maldecía el haber tomado demasiado vodka.

-Deberías de recordar que las reglas no van conmigo princesa – Dijo el japonés viéndola con deseo y lujuria, cosa que hizo estremecer a la joven haciendo que algo cálido y espeso escurriera de entre sus piernas. Seiya levantó una de las piernas de Saori y la enredó en su cintura, al instante notó la humedad de la chica por lo que llevó su mano derecha a esa parte tan delicada de la anatomía femenina y metió 2 dedos.

-Ahh Seiya – Soltó en un pequeño quejido Saori, sentir tan de repente las manos del moreno en su interior le provocaron un poco de dolor, pero a la vez le dejaron una sensación placentera.

-Estás muy apretada – Dijo el caballero bajo los influjos del alcohol, y pensar que esto hace poco era una fiesta común y corriente. Saori estaba sonrojada como prueba de su excitación y Seiya estaba bastante cómodo con la situación al tenerla contra la pared, con los labios entreabiertos y suspirando su nombre. El Pegaso llevó a Athena a una de las habitaciones vacías que había en la mansión y la recostó en la cama. Al final Seiya solo atinó a lanzarse sobre ella.

OoOooOoOoOOoOOOoOOoOooOoOOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoO

Los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana dándole de lleno en la cara, la chica se removió entre las sábanas e inmediatamente sintió mucho dolor en su parte íntima haciendo que se asustara, por lo que dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa. Tanto movimiento por parte de Saori hizo que Seiya despertara, se sorprendió al encontrarse desnudo al igual que la Kido, de pronto le empezaron a llegar los recuerdos de la noche anterior y no le gustó para nada lo que pasó, pero entre comillas, por que vaya que lo disfrutó.

-Saori – La llamó el caballero haciendo que Athena volteara en su dirección.

-S-Seiya ¿Q-ue pasó anoche?- Preguntó la joven con confusión y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Creo que con vernos sabrás la respuesta – Dijo el moreno con algo de seriedad y comiéndosela con la mirada, la diosa lo notó y se tapó aun más con la cobija.

-Lo me-jor es cambiarnos – Dijo Saori con un gran sonrojo en la cara, tomó la cobija e intentó pararse pero rápidamente el dolor entre sus piernas le impidió llevar a cabo su cometido.

-¿Qué te pasa Saori? – Preguntó Seiya preocupado.

-Me duele, mi parte baja – Dice la chica de ojos azules aún más sonrojada que antes, el caballero se acercó a ella lentamente y le quitó la cobija de encima.

-¿Qué haces Seiya? – Preguntó Athena sorprendida y avergonzada por la acción, Seiya fijó su mirada en la mancha de sangre que había en la cama, se golpeó mentalmente al recordar que su amiga era virgen y el fue muy brusco al momento de tomarla. Decidió que lo arreglaría, además lo que venía a continuación ella lo iba a disfrutar y mucho.

-Nada que a ti no te vaya a gustar – Dijo Seiya con perversión, le abrió las piernas a Saori y hundió su cara entre ellas. La chica se sorprendió por la acción e iba a detenerlo, pero al sentir como la lengua del moreno se escurría lentamente en su parte íntima no pudo evitar gemir con gusto, esto provoco una sonrisa arrogante por parte del caballero Pegaso. Pronto el joven metió un dedo comprobando que estaba muy húmeda, la diosa hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el dedo de Seiya el cual le provocaba un leve ardor. El japonés se detuvo al ver el rostro de Saori y la besó, la besó con ternura, pasión, cariño pero sobre todo la besó con amor. Athena se sonrojó más, aún así le correspondió, después de todo ella sentía lo mismo que el joven, pero pronto sintió de nuevo la misma sensación de la noche anterior, percibió de nuevo como su entrepierna se humedecía y no entendía el por que pasaba eso.

-S-eiya es-espera – Dijo Saori con la voz entrecortada por el beso.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Seiya empezando a besar el cuello de la joven Kido.

-Siento húmeda mi… mi parte íntima – Susurro llena de vergüenza la chica de ojos azules. El caballero sonrió, escuchó perfectamente lo que dijo la deidad y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

-Perdóname Saori, pero esto te dolerá un poco – Dijo el Pegaso para después hundirse en la feminidad de su diosa, la chica de cabello morado sintió un poco de ardor, pero también sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre bajo, esto último la hizo suspirar y apretar las sábanas debajo de ella.

-¡Seiya! – Gimió la deidad, Seiya notó que Saori se acostumbró a la invasión por lo que la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a moverse con rapidez. Pronto los dos llegaron al orgasmo.

OoOooOoOoOOoOOOoOOoOooOoOOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoO

_**5 semanas después **_

Ambos jóvenes acordaron que no dirían nada de lo que pasó en la fiesta, sabían que las consecuencias de que se supiera que un caballero intimó con la diosa serían terribles, también decidieron que harían como si nada hubiera ocurrido, así que se trataban como siempre se habían tratado, como amigos. Sin embargo Saori no estaba del todo bien después de lo que pasó. Se sentía mareada, le dolía la cabeza, estaba pálida y siempre estaba vomitando, los chicos se preocuparon y empezaron a preguntarle, sin embargo ella les decía lo mismo, que estaba bien, que solo estaba cansada. Ahora la joven de ojos azules estaba caminando por uno de los corredores de la mansión, iba directo a su cuarto cuando alguien la tomó del brazo y la hizo chocar con un pecho fuerte y cálido. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quien era el.

-Saori contéstame con la verdad ¿Estás esperando un hijo mío? – Preguntó sin rodeos el caballero Pegaso haciendo que la chica sudara frío.

-No se de que hablas – Dijo la diosa intentando zafarse del agarre de su caballero más fiel.

-No me mientas, puedo sentir un pequeño cosmos dentro de ti – Dijo Seiya mirándola intensamente haciendo sonrojar a la joven quien apenada suspiró y procedió a contestarle.

-Si Seiya, voy a tener un hijo tuyo – Dijo la reencarnación de la diosa Athena mirando el suelo, no quería decirle por temor a que el castaño se alejara de ella, sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir como el caballero la abrazaba.

-¿Porqué querías ocultarlo de mi? – Preguntó el moreno a la Kido.

-Por que tenía miedo de que me alejaras de ti al saber mi embarazo – Dijo Saori algo avergonzada por haber pensado eso del guerrero.

-No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ustedes – Dijo Seiya tomándola del mentón y besándola.

-Estaremos juntos ¿no? – Preguntó Athena recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su caballero cuando el beso culminó.

-Si princesa, estaremos juntos – Dijo Pegaso con dulzura para besarla nuevamente y abrazarla.

**Bueno hasta aquí, aun no se si dejarla como ****One-Shot****, si quieren continuación háganmelo saber, por cierto otra noticia, llevo 3 materias con calificación perfecta, osea 10, pero aun así mis padres no me quieren comprar el juego de Saint Seiya ****Brave Soldiers,**** es horrible T_T. Me despido.**

**Besos**

**Athena Chibi**


	2. La noticia

_**Hola, al ver que mi historia tuvo mucha aceptación decidí seguirla, aun no se cuantos capítulos tendrá, con eso de que en la adolescencia pasan muchas cosas. Aquí en este cap. Viene las reacciones de los chicos de bronce (Shun, Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga) y de los dorados. Disfruten el cap.**_

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada.**_

Después de que la pareja dejara de comerse a besos, fueron inmediatamente al doctor para comprobar que todo iba bien con el embarazo de Saori. Cuando salieron del consultorio fueron a dar un pequeño paseo por la playa, Seiya estaba de lo más feliz, el embarazo de Saori le alegró el día y mejoró considerablemente su estado de ánimo, este pensamiento hizo que apretara ligeramente el agarre que tenía en la cintura de la chica que caminaba a su lado. Los pensamientos de la joven diosa no estaban muy alejados de los del moreno, solo que ella tenía una duda taladrándole la cabeza, ¿cómo se supone que les dirían a los chicos acerca de su estado?, Seiya notó la incomodidad de la chica por lo que la llevó a su departamento para que se relajara y le dijera que era lo que la tenía tan inquieta. Cuando llegaron rápidamente el caballero la llevó a su habitación, sentó a Saori en la cama y la miró fijamente dudando si sentarse o no con ella, al final se decidió por hacer lo primero.

-¿Qué te sucede Saori? ¿Qué te tiene tan inquieta? – Preguntó Seiya mirándola fijamente haciéndola sonrojar, esto último sacó una sonrisa un tanto arrogante por parte del moreno.

-P-Pues estaba preguntándome como haremos para decirle a los chicos que estoy embarazada, además estoy casi segura que los caballeros dorados se te echarán encima apenas les diga – Dice un tanto preocupada Athena.

-Tienes razón, pero no tengo miedo de lo que me pase, no te preocupes siempre estaré contigo – Después de decir esto Seiya la toma delicadamente del mentón y la besa suavemente, siguieron besándose por un largo rato hasta que el beso fue aumentando de intensidad. Se separaron sin aliento, ambos estaban agitados y lo más importante muy excitados, se miraron a los ojos, ambos sabían lo que vendría después. El caballero estaba un poco impaciente por lo que rápidamente se deshizo de la ropa de ambos y notó como la chica estaba bastante húmeda.

-Abre las piernas para mi preciosa –Prácticamente ordenó el muchacho con la voz mucho más ronca que de costumbre, el tono en que habló Seiya hizo que un escalofrío placentero corriera por la columna de Saori, quien sumisa cumplió con lo que le pidió el joven. El caballero metió un dedo en la estrecha cavidad de la chica haciéndola gemir, Seiya siguió moviendo su dedo hasta que sintió que Saori estaba lo suficientemente mojada para recibirlo. El moreno la miró a los ojos mientras abría lentamente las piernas de su chica, la diosa lo miró a los ojos haciéndole saber que ella también quería lo que venía, Seiya empezó a introducirse lentamente en ella mientras Saori lo recibía ansiosa.

-Te amo más que a nada en el mundo – Pronunció Seiya con dificultad al sentir la estrechez de la joven que estaba debajo de él.

-Y-Yo también, te amo tan-to – Dijo Saori entre gemidos.

No era necesario decírselo, pero querían hacerlo, ambos sabían que se amaban pero sintieron la necesidad de decírselo una vez más. Seiya comenzó con el vaivén, empezó suavemente dándole oportunidad a la joven de que se acostumbrara a su tamaño, cuando Saori se acostumbró movió las caderas dándole a entender al caballero que aumentara su ritmo. Saori gemía mientras Seiya soltaba pequeños gruñidos, el chico la tomó de la cintura para poder aumentar la intensidad de sus movimientos, siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que al fin alcanzaron el ansiado orgasmo. Seiya salió del cuerpo de su amada, se recostó a su lado y la atrajo recostándola en su pecho, Saori estaba cansada pero feliz, tenía un gran sentimiento de de plenitud y felicidad, no tenía miedo de lo que pasara o dijeran los demás, no pasaría nada si estaban juntos.

OoOOOoOOoOoOOoOOoO

_**Al día siguiente: Mansión Kido.**_

-¡VEN ACÁ GANSITO MARINELA! – Gritó un Fénix rojo de la furia persiguiendo a Hyoga. Se preguntarán por que Ikki quiere matar al Cisne, la respuesta es muy sencilla, el rubio quiso hacerle una broma al caballero de los infiernos, así que le aventó una cubeta con agua fría al Fénix mientras dormía y el resultado fue éste. Todo este griterío ocasionó que se despertaran Shiryu y Shun, este último al ver como la vida de su amigo peligraba decidió ayudarlo.

-Niisan, por favor déjalo – Pidió dulcemente el chico de ojos verdes, por lo que su hermano no pudo evitar hacerle caso y dejó de corretear al caballero de los hielos el cual miró agradecido al caballero de Andrómeda.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Saori? – Preguntó de repente el Dragón haciendo que todos le pusieran atención.

-No, de hecho Seiya preguntó ayer por ella y dijo que la buscaría en la mansión – Dijo Hyoga haciendo que se le prendiera el foco a Shun.

-¿Por qué no vamos a preguntarle a Seiya si sabe a donde fue Saori? – Preguntó el chico de cabello verde a los demás, todos estaban de acuerdo, por lo que decidieron encaminarse al apartamento del castaño incluso Ikki, su hermano menor lo convenció de ir "para pasar tiempo de calidad con él".

Los 4 caballeros de bronce llegaron al hogar de Seiya, tocaron la puerta pero no recibieron respuesta alguna.

-Debe de estar dormido aún – Dijo el chino haciendo que los otros 3 le dieran la razón. De pronto el caballero de Andrómeda sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta del departamento dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-A Seiya se le olvidaron estas llaves en la mansión, se me había olvidado dárselas, supongo que el debe tener una copia – Explicó Shun a los chicos cuando vio su impresión. Todos se dispusieron a entrar, percibieron un extraño olor, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki se sonrojaron al saber que significaba ese aroma, era el significado de que su amigo estuvo o está con una chica, Shun fue el único que no supo de que se trataba, entraron al cuarto del caballero de Pegaso y cual fue su sorpresa al hallarse con Seiya y Saori, en una cama, dormidos y _desnudos. _

-¡NO LOS MIRES SHUN! – Gritó Ikki tapándole los ojos a su hermanito. Dicho grito despertó a ambos amantes, cuando se dieron cuenta de quienes estaban en el cuarto del moreno se sonrojaron.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? – Preguntó Seiya enojado, frustrado y cansado.

-Veníamos a preguntarte si sabías donde estaba Saori pero veo que ya no necesitamos saber donde está – Dijo el caballero del Cisne aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-¿Al menos se cuidaron? – preguntó seriamente el caballero del Dragón a la pareja haciendo que Seiya sonría burlonamente.

-Para que cuidarme, si ya cometí la estupidez de dejarla embarazada – El castaño empezó a reír al ver las caras de sus amigos, Ikki se quedó estático, Hyoga abrió mucho los ojos, Shun los miro sorprendido después de quitarse de los ojos las manos de su hermano y Shiryu negaba con la cabeza murmurando algo que sonó como "Debí esperármelo de ti". Un golpe seco los sacó a todos de su ensoñación, vieron como Seiya se sobaba la cabeza y Saori que se cubría el busto con la sábana, lo miraba con una expresión psicópata.

-¡Seiya! ¿Por qué se los dijiste asi? Pudimos haberlo hecho de una manera menos brusca – La chica estaba muy enfadada y el moreno puso una expresión de pánico.

-T-Tranquila Saori, le ha-ce daño al bebé – Habló nerviosamente el caballero de Pegaso.

-N-Nosotros los esperamos afuera – Habló el rubio atropelladamente y prácticamente salió corriendo de la casa, los otros 3 tuvieron el suficientemente sentido común para seguirlo.

La chica suspiró y le dijo a su pareja que debían cambiarse, el joven sabía que tenía razón por lo que se paró y buscó su ropa para empezar a vestirse. Saori intentó pararse de la cama pero el dolor entre sus piernas se lo impidió, Seiya lo notó por lo que la ayudó a vestirse, cuando estuvieron listos, el moreno ayudo a la muchacha a caminar y juntos salieron del departamento. Afuera los esperaban sus amigos, los 6 comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión, en el camino Seiya y Saori les dijeron como fue que quedó embarazada.

-¿Ya pensaron como le van a decir esto a los dorados? – Preguntó Shiryu con curiosidad haciendo a los 2 chicos suspirar derrotados.

-Tenemos una idea, en vez de decírselos de frente les mandaré una carta, de esa forma evitaré que maten muy pronto a Seiya, cuando vengan para acá espero que hayan reflexionado sobre el por que no deben hacerle daño – Dijo Athena un poco nerviosa.

-Espero que funcione –Dijo Shun mirando con un poco de lástima por su futura golpiza.

Al llegar a la mansión, la joven de cabello morado empezó a escribir la carta con ayuda del Pegaso, cuando terminaron mandaron inmediatamente el escrito al santuario.

OoOOOoOOoOoOOoOOoO

_**2 días después: Santuario.**_

Shion veía la carta con mucho enojo, tenía ganas de ir inmediatamente a Japón y darle de coscorrones a Seiya para que dejara de corromper diosas vírgenes. Había mandado llamar a toda la orden cuando terminó de leer la maldita carta.

-¿Qué pasa maestro? –Preguntó Mu al ver a su maestro tan alterado.

-¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE EL IDIOTA DE SEIYA EMBARAZÓ A LA DIOSA ATHENA! – Gritó a todo pulmón el lemuriano de cabello verde.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar semejante noticia.

-MU LLÉVANOS A JAPÓN AHORA MISMO – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y sin pensarle el chico de cabellos lilas cumplió con lo que le pidieron/ordenaron sus camaradas.

OoOOOoOOoOoOOoOOoO

_**Listo, hasta aquí espero les haya gustado, este cap. me encantó escribirlo, comenten y si gustan pueden dar ideas, si tienen dudas pueden mandarme un PM o los que me tiene en Facebook pueden hacerlo ahí, Cuídense.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Athena Chibi.**_


End file.
